model_hogwartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Antimony Hallowkeep/Profile
Antimony Natalia Blaire-Gwendolen Hallowkeep (born 19 December 2001) is an English pureblood squib, and Muggle Studies professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Biography Early Life Antimony grew up somewhere in England with her father, mother, younger sister, and extended family. The Hallowkeeps were known for being entrusted, historically, with a famous alchemical tool that was thought to be blessed. Mercurius Hallowkeep followed his father's naming trends in giving both of his daughters a name corresponding to an alchemical element. By the time she was 10, she hadn't shown any signs of magic yet, and so her paternal grandfather pushed her off of a ledge in the hopes that her magic would save her. She badly broke her leg and still walks with a limp to this day. When her parents found out she was a squib, they sent her off to a small private school, where Muggle professors knew better than to question why students may or may not know simple Muggle facts. Here, she met some of her best friends, around her age, who were also squibs or similar. By the time she was 13, she started pretending to be a witch on occasion, frequenting Diagon Alley behind her parents' backs with her squib friend Fox. One day Fox was attacked in Diagon, and the perpetrators called Antimony out for defending him with her fists rather than with her wand and outed her as a Squib very loudly to everyone who was in Diagon Alley that day. Her parents kicked her out because of the scandal of it all, and she had to figure out how to survive in the Muggle world on her own, without breaking the Statute of Secrecy on accident. Life in the Muggle World Antimony eventually found her own place with her friends at 14, after bouncing around from couch to couch calling in favors from distant friends from her private Muggle school. She couldn't attend that any longer since her parents would no longer pay for tuition, so she enrolled herself in public school. She worked minimum wage jobs to help pay the bills, along with her friends, renting out a small flat from one of their distant cousins. During the day she attended Muggle school, where she struggled to understand any of the content of her classes, having only had a homeschooled wizard education until then. She made the conscious decision that she needed to apply herself to her classes if she would ever have a shot at making it in the Muggle world, so she spent hours and hours trying to figure out how to use the internet, and how to find out the things she needed to for her classes on her own time. She pulled many an all-nighter. When she was 16, she was in a relationship with Maximillian Antoine, a Seventh-Year Ravenclaw and friend of her sister Chrysea, who would bring letters back and forth between the two of them. He eventually convinced her to let him conduct research on her magical abilities or lack thereof. At one of the final and most crucial experiments, Antimony was pushed past her limit and tried to leave, which lead to Maximillian lashing out at her with a curse, and later erasing her memory of it and dropping her off in a nearby town so she wouldn't get him in trouble. However, she managed to record the incident on her mobile, and pin down what happened. She eventually graduated at 17, a year earlier than those her age, despite her difficulties. She graduated with A-level certification in Mathematics, Computer Science, and Latin. She got accepted to university with a Computer Science major, graduating with a B.S. in Computer Science. Then she returned for graduate study to complete an M.A. in Social Justice and Education, with her master's thesis being an analysis of the role of algorithms in reinforcing the oppression of marginalised groups.